Fan:Omegamon (DCS)
Omegamon is a name for two fictional characters and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. He is best known as one of the two leaders of the Guardian Knights. Original Omegamon Original Omegamon appeared only in the Arc 1 of DigiPast Chronicles. He was one of the mysterious Digimon who had no physical form. Along with Imperialdramon, he tasked to collect the fourteen Guardian Knights to fulfill their destiny and defeat the Seven Great Demon Lords. The first three recruits were Gankoomon, Duftmon ja Craniummon. By the year 1986, they had found the fourteenth and final recruit: Huckmon. After some training, they introduced themselves to younger recruits and gave them a mission to find the important artifacts and complete certain protection spells for preparation of the final battle. In 1990, when all the preparations were ready, the recruits left the Temple of the Guardian Knights. When the Great Demon Lords attacked the temple, Omegamon and Imperialdramon left the Temple behind and fused their data inside four recruits: Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon, making them leaders of the Guardian Knights. Guardian Knight Omegamon Agumon and Gabumon were originally among the most skilled of the youngest recruits of the Guardian Knights. Since their data was closest to that of Omegamon, they were chosen to have Omegamon as their most powerful form in Digivolution. It was during the final battle against the Seven Great Demon Lords when Agumon and Gabumon DNA Digivolved from their respective Mega forms (WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon) when they became the first embodied version of Omegamon. After the battle was won, Omegamon and the other Guardian Knight had to sacrifice themselves and be reborn without their memories to dispel the protective but captivating protection spell from five Digimon who came to be known as the Digimon Sovereigns. In 2005, Agumon and Gabumon were chosen to become the Partner Digimon of Troy Dawkins and Seamus Maitland. But their memories about their former life were lost, until the events of Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2. Thanks to the combined powers of all eleven Crests and 41 Digivices that existed back then, Agumon and Gabumon were able to Digivolve into Omegamon once again and therefore regained all of their past memories. Along with Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, Omegamon destroyed most of Apocalymon's tentacles and purified all the corrupted Digimon spirits who had joined Apocalymon. Omegamon De-Digivolved back into Agumon and Gabumon, once the seal preventing the Great Demon Lords from ever returning was recreated. In Digimon: Judgement Code, Omegamon and Imperialdramon were sent to assist the Tamers in the final battle against D-Reaper. They dealt with the powerful ADR's (Agents of D-Reaper) and damaged D-Reaper's main body significantly in order to give Gallantmon time to save Mei Yashida. When the effect of the Red Card wore off earlier due to a programming error and the Partner Digimon were forced to De-Digivolve, they witnessed how Tatsuya and Guilmon managed to use the remaining data of the White Card to shut down D-Reaper. Attacks *'Garuru Cannon': Freezes the opponent with frigid, shots that it fires from the Garuru Cannon. *'Grey Sword': Slashes with the Grey Sword. *'Double Shot': Annihilates the opponent with successive shots of fire and ice from the WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon heads. Trivia Omegamon (Omnimon in English dub) was known as the leader of the Royal Knights in Digimon mythology, but some of the lesser Digivolution forms of other members were never revealed. Therefore, the two different Omegamon characters were created: the original Omegamon as the master to the students, and the Guardian Knight member as the strongest form of Agumon and Gabumon. Category:Fan Digimon